


Johnlock

by Sebby_stans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebby_stans/pseuds/Sebby_stans
Summary: Sherlock self harms and John is there to help him





	Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

> There is self harm in this so if you don’t like that I don’t advise reading this :)

John walked in the apartment to see the place trashed.   
  


“SHERLOCK!!” he screamed, pissed at the mess he made. When he got no response he yelled again and continued up stairs. When he got to the living room he saw Sherlock crying on the floor.   
  


He saw Sherlock ‘I have no emotions’ Holmes crying. His anger quickly turned to concern.   
  


“Hey hey come here” he whispered as he pulled him into a hug. He sat down on the ground and let Sherlock lay his head on his shoulder. He stopped crying but he was still visibly upset.   
  


“What happened Sherlock?” John asked with concern. He has never seen his best friend cry and he didn’t like it.   
  


“Am I good enough?” He chocked out. The words immediately hurt John. Why wouldn’t he think he’s good enough, of course he was. He was more than good enough.   
  


“Oh sherlock of course your good enough. Why on Earth would you even say that?” John questioned

“Everyone hates me” he stammers as he starts to cry into johns shoulder again.   
  


“I don’t, Mrs. Hudson doesn’t, Molly doesn’t, Greg doesn’t, so many people love you Sherlock.” John assures him

“I fucked up” he cries

“how?”   
  


Sherlock lifts his sleeves to show fresh cuts going all up his arms. He cried even harder into John. “I’m sorry John! Don’t be mad at me, please” he sobbed.   
  


“Sherlock, I’m not mad” he responded. Sherlock looked up at him with big eyes, full of tears.   
  


“Are you sure?” He asked shakily.   
  


“Of course, I love you” 

Sherlock cupped johns face with his hands as tears slipped down his checks. John reaches in to dry them off, wiping his rough, calloused hands on his face. Sherlock melted into the touch. Just then he got the bravery to close the gap between them. He enveloped johns warm soft lips in his for a gentle meaningful kiss

”I love you John Watson”

”No shit Sherlock”


End file.
